


"V-day sex"

by manglekin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Autism, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Cheating, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Confessions, Dominatrix, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Medical, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nervousness, Non-Consensual Kissing, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Public Hand Jobs, Rejection, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, thick thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manglekin/pseuds/manglekin
Summary: Top neurosurgeon Rodney Kapernick (an incel virgin soyboy btw) sees his coworker, a chemist named Lalit "Ruby" Drettin isn't where she's supposed to be working, and see if he can find where she's left to. He finds her in her office, and things go from 0 to 100 real quick.





	"V-day sex"

**Author's Note:**

> This is really really cringey and will probably give you secondhand embarrassment but that's just how these 2 characters get it on so!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rodney made his way down to the basement chemistry labs, making sure not to disturb any of the workers who were doing their jobs so diligently, arriving at Doctor Lalit (Ruby) Drettin’s station she was supposed to be at, helping her team with the creation of a new antipsychotic medication, but it seemed she was nowhere to be found. A hopeless romantic like Ruby would’ve been expected to ditch work on v-day, but she hadn’t called out, and was expected to be working until 5 that night. He placed the papers down for a moment, scanning the scene, trying to contemplate where she could’ve gone, if he should wait, if he should go to her office and check there, and eventually decided on the latter. The journey back upstairs was quick, fueled by his need to get back to his own work and avoid wasting any more of his precious time than he already had. It was a slow day, and the silence in the building was both comforting and almost looming over him, silver, dimming the lights along the hallway of locked, vacant offices. He grabbed the doorknob of Dr.Drettin’s office, it turned, and then it opened. He sifted through the papers, clutching them between his nimble fingers, recognizing her shadow in the lights that were shut off, though it didn’t bother him much,

“Doctor Drettin-” He called out to her, getting nothing in response except the sound of a phone clicking off and a gentle gasp, as if she drew it through her teeth in one pull, echoing the pitiful noise of tears throughout the room. Rodney felt it necessary to turn one of the lights on to further assess the situation, closing the door behind him as he entered, “I apologize if this is a bad time, but I have some paperwork for you in regards to the work you’re supposed to be doing.” She was curled up in her chair facing her desk, laptop closed, phone in her lap, her soft hands wiping her cheeks as she swallowed forcefully, drawing in air through her nose to stifle any further noise as if he couldn’t hear how her breaths quivered so pitifully. ‘She seems to have been crying’, he thought to himself, ‘which is tragic, and I hate to see her beautiful face twisted in submission to her own emotions, but she needs to get back to work as soon as possible.’

“No, no, it’s fi-hih-fine,” She gasped a little in a dry sob, taking the papers from him and placing them down on her desk without looking at them, and then looking up at him with her sad, glossy eyes. The pain didn’t translate to Rodney, who immediately looked away from her gaze and half expected her to have taken them and left at once.

“So will you return to your position?” He asked, and her brows furrowed as she looked away for a moment, opening her mouth as if to speak, fixated on the papers in speechlessness, and it was only then that he knew he wasn’t being sensitive enough, “I- I apologize if I’m upsetting you. You should know I’m not adept in these sorts of things.” Rodney placed down his clipboard and clicked his pen a few times before tucking it away into his pocket, exchanging it for his handkerchief he always carried on his person, “don’t worry,” he said with a slight apprehension, “it’s clean. I bleach it after every use.” And she snorted, giggling like she were laughing a song, and Rodney felt his cheeks growing slightly pink. Why was she laughing at him?

“I would hope so,” she smiled to him while what was left of a tear in her right eye streaked down her cheek like the last of the rain in a storm, wiping her face slowly and almost intimately, or perhaps it was just because it was her that it seemed so gentle, as if she were cherishing the fabric he had given to her, as though, perhaps, it were a piece of him. As she finished, and she was cradling it in her palms, looking down with a certain tenderness in her little smile, breathing in deeply as the ocean she held inside of her had calmed, and the waves of anguish passed. “I just found out from my friend Linda, that, ah,” she sniffled softly, “my- my boyfriend, Barry, he- he,” Ruby moved her tongue in her mouth and swallowed as though she couldn’t force the words out of her throat, and she’d have to vomit them up, “he was cheating on me with a bunch of other girls, and, the- the, the whole two years we were together and- god I just- I just-” She bit her lip and choked out a few sobs, burying her face in her hands. Rodney knew nothing of relationships, but did know for a fact that being cheated on sounded horrific. Having someone who loves everything about you go behind your back and betray every promise and dream ever laid out, god, that sounded like hell. At this point, he actually began to feel sadness pool inside of his chest, a certain cool, heavy feeling. Her beautiful face, brimming with a storm of hurt, now that got to him. But he remained frozen, standing still, until he could swallow his pride and place his hand gently on her shoulder, and she immediately looked up, as if she were shocked, and he yanked it back to his side immediately, with a sort of look of ‘did I do that wrong?’ written all over his face that was now flushed mandevilla pink. This was the reason he never wanted to spend time around Ruby, simply because he couldn’t match the emotional energy raging, coursing through her. At times he could tolerate it, but when he was now forced into such a position, he took a leap out of his comfort zone, and now his stomach dropped as she looked over at him, with new tears rolling down her cheeks, dripping off of her pronounced chin, down to her crossed thighs hugging each other generously underneath of the desk. Then she did something most unexpected. She gave him another, complete smile all while new tears fell from her pretty eyes, “I’m so glad you’re here, though,” Ruby sighed, using his handkerchief to wipe away her humiliation and pain.

“You… are?” Rodney managed, knitting together his brows in confusion as he stared at her quizzically, as all he had done was drop off paperwork and then stand awkwardly at her side for the last five minutes. She nodded, and he drew in a breath, puzzled for words. Ruby found this a sort of amusing, resting her elbows on the desk and her cheeks in her hands.

“Today was supposed to be so nice, and so happy, yknow? This sucks.” She tucked her hair behind her ears, staring off into some sort of daydream he couldn’t decipher, “But it’s okay. Just, just you being here makes me feel,”

“Better?”

“Like i’m not alone.” She finally glanced back over to him so he didn’t feel like a ghost hovering at her side, and his lips parted slightly in shock. What would anyone say to that? Quite frankly, he was embarrassed she cared that much he was here, though he always felt some sort of anxiety around her, not just because of her intimidating, royal beauty, but because she loved to wrap her arms around him and cradle his body against hers, which really was not pleasant; it was embarrassing, unprofessional, childish, uncomfortable- “I was actually supposed to give you something today, but I had decided not to. I suppose… there’s nothing to lose by giving it to you now, though.” Ruby sat up, leaning to the left and opening a drawer in her desk, pulling out a little pink envelope, “here.”  
He glanced from her to the envelope a few times too many before fitting it between his ring and middle finger, pulling it to him and examining it almost a bit too closely while she bounced her left leg nervously. It was pink with a little glittery heart sticker keeping it closed. He sliced it open across the top with his thumb and Ruby cringed slightly when he reached inside, unearthing all sorts of things she was suddenly starting to regret wanting to tell him.

“Doctor Kapernick,  
I made this for you to wish you a very happy valentine’s day! You make every day for me a little bit more enjoyable, and I just thought I’d let you know how much you mean to me, because I don’t think I’ll ever get the proper opportunity to do so because I’m so bad with words and timing. Writing is much much easier. I’m not sure how else to put it, so I’ll just write it here plain and simply. I love you. I hope you might feel the same way.”  
Rodney pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, drawing a steady breath in, closing his eyes, wracking his brain for the best thing to say at such a stressful, tension filled moment. The seams pulling so tightly seemed to constrict his throat, and his hand from giving her the letter back. Ruby’s own breath was caught in her throat, choking her with the waves of her sea, crashing about each other, only building the ferocity of desperation she truly felt at this moment.

“Doctor Drettin, I- I apologize,” he waited for her to say something, but she just stared at him helplessly, trying to coax the words out of him, and he cleared his throat again, “I don’t want to upset you even more, but you can’t expect me to break the code of conduct, even if I think fondly about you.”

“I- I didn’t I just… wanted to let you know. I’m sorry, I wouldn’t think a man so dedicated would ever break any such important rules for me, I guess I was just… hoping you might- I don’t know. I don’t know. Sorry.” She sighed, biting the inside of her cheek in shame, and he took a few steps closer as much as his mind wanted him to leave as soon as he possibly could.

“If there is anything you need to help you cope with being rejected- I, I do truly feel terrible for making your day even more awful.” He stated, each word falling to the floor and melting through it like acid, burning, burning, burning in Ruby’s coffee brown cheeks, burning in the blood she drew from biting her tongue. The silence felt suffocating. “Drettin,” He said again as though she hadn’t heard him. In that instant, without even needing to look, she grabbed his hand and pulled it into hers, entwining their fingers so briskly and so sybaritically, that if when they touched they’d melt together. Rodney was so taken aback he flinched, then froze. Ruby turned in her chair, clasping her other hand over theirs, looking up at him, locking eyes with him for a brief moment that seemingly froze time.

“Kiss me.”

“I- excuse me?” He choked shrilly, unable to pull his hand out of both of hers, somehow maintaining eye contact with her while she looked to him, eyes full of wonder and sunshine like the mere thought of kissing him was so beautiful it could wash away every tear she had ever cried.

“Kiss me,” she repeated, just as convincingly if not twice as much, pulling him forwards by his arm, and he retaliated quickly, jerking his hand back to his side.  
“Drettin, this is completely out of line.” Rodney said firmly, somehow still retaining some composure as if such a gorgeous woman hadn’t just confessed her love for him. He had seemingly just been launched out of his comfort zone, never to return again, as she reached out for his hand again, “Please,” And his face flushed pure red as he sweat in anxiety, unable to move at all except to let her take his hand, “It’ll only be once, I won’t tell anyone,” she said, rushed in her begging, touch starved words, craving nothing but his love all over her. The poor neurosurgeon could only gasp out frantic rebuttals, each and every moment her hunger growing deeper for him to grab her face and kiss her with the god-awfully awkward lust she knew was resting inside of him,

“I couldn’t do that. I’ve never been in such a- I haven’t- I can’t. I don’t know how to kiss, and even if I did-! It’s not allowed. This is all just completely inappropriate, Drettin, you’re out of line. I need to go.”

“The code of conduct states S class employees having committed romantic or sexual relationships aren’t allowed. That doesn’t apply in this situation.” She stated almost like a machine, expectantly persuading him like a frightened child would need to be,

“it’s okay if you’re scared.”

“I-” He swallowed his words, tugging at the collar of his shirt and grinding his teeth together, “I can’t.” But the feelings he had for her were slowly seeping through the cracks in his facade, the one he would never let down, not for a moment, because the fear felt twice as horrible when he knew someone else was there to witness it. But his brain nearly completely shut off when she sat up, pulling on his hand so he came forwards a ways, and they were face-to-face. Not too close, but just enough so he had to look down at the floor, and he could feel the heat coming off of her body, her pretty face, how her lips were slightly parted. This was sinful. This wasn’t okay. “Doctor Drettin,” he started,

“Rodney.” She whispered to him, and his heart jumped in his chest. Her calling him by his first name usually irritated him but now it dipped far below the line of intimacy into sensual territory, and a warmth tugged at his stomach so suddenly he nearly jumped, tensing his legs and everything above them, too, “just…” she said in her tender, soft voice, moving his hand up to cup her cheek, “...like you’re doing cpr. Without the rest.”

“You- y-you-you can’t-” He stuttered, slowly sinking into the dim light of her office, the quietness, how in the moment it was nothing but him, and her, and somehow it was comfortable. Comfortable but so overwhelming he nearly hit her and ran away like he would’ve normally done in a fight-or-flight engagement. But this was… different.

“Sshhh,” she hushed, “I’ll show you,” Ruby leaned forwards and Rodney closed his eyes tight, completely frozen in place, expecting the worst, most vulnerable feeling, just like how he felt when crying or getting undressed. She leaned her forehead on his, noticing he was holding his breath, and giggling, “you can breathe, Doctor Kapernick,” and she moved his hand from her cheek to her hip, and the other from his side to her other cheek, “just lean in a little like this, okay?” She felt him give half a nod, and a half a pace forwards, as if he couldn’t bear to complete the centimeter apart their lips were. “Let me show you,” she stated again, reaching out and running her fingers through his short hair, tilting her chin up and to the left slightly, pressing her full lips gently onto his mouth, and the hand on her hip gripped her flesh so tightly it nearly hurt.  
Being so close, so intimate, was just too alien. He felt so exposed, so vulnerable, and yet so… so warm. Her lips were soft, and she was so gentle, whereas he kept his mouth shut tightly, holding his breath as she kissed him for only a few seconds, until she pulled away and gave him a little bit of feedback, “just relax, Rodney, relax and try to do what I did.”

‘I can’t,’ he wanted to say, but knew it wouldn’t deter her, so he took whatever was left of his will, and tilted his head opposite to hers, pushing their lips together uncertainly, and then she took him even deeper, much more than he expected there to be. He had to pull away a few times to gasp for air, but now he wasn’t going to stop and run. It just felt so good to melt into her, only her, safe and disconnected from the outside world, as if they were in their own little bubble, as she whimpered his name, and when he kissed her again, she moaned into his mouth, causing a chill to travel up the man’s spine in shock. The lust she was giving off was too sensual for him to understand, the times she had hung about him seemed like nothing but friendly encounters, but to her, they made every day meaningful, and was reached such a point where she couldn’t bear to have him look at her like just another employee he worked with. She needed to make him feel everything she had to keep so tightly sealed away. And it came out in the soft moan of his first name, sending heat all throughout his body, especially his stomach that was fluttering and burning up all at once. When he pulled away she grabbed his bottom lip between her teeth playfully, and he let out a shaky breath, drawing the next inhale through his teeth as his body shuddered and she moved her mouth down to his neck, biting down and sucking, and he groaned, biting his lip,

“Sometimes I imagine how it would feel for you to love me, and I touch myself, and come to the thought of you,” she whispered to him like a sinner in a church confessing their deviant acts to god, and he nearly choked on his own spit, coughing, and she pulled away in surprise, “I- sorry, I just. I guess I got a little too into it,” she breathed sheepishly, rubbing her thighs together, one hand between them.

“I- that- that is obscenely inappropriate, Drettin,” he lectured her, rubbing his temple as he tried to figure out why in hell she’d ever say something like that to him,

“This just reminds me of how it starts,” her free hand danced up to his waist, and she licked her lips to wet them, “and how I always end up crying out for you, writhing in pleasure and- god help me, please, Rodney,” She removed the hand from between her legs, thrusting her middle finger into her mouth and sucking it clean as he watched with his mouth agape, “give me your hand,”  
He couldn’t even protest. It was impossible to say no. She took his hand in hers firmly, re-adjusting her position and leaning the chair back as she curled his hand into a fist, then straightened his pointer and middle finger while her own hand trembled, jittering, with the sweetness of honey dripping from her lips every time she parted them to breathe out heavily. She looked up to him to ask him if this was alright but he was so shaky and sweaty and red in the face she just wanted to see how he would look when she spread her thick thighs for his hand to fit between, and she could feel his racing pulse in his wrist, and noticed he looked away for decency’s sake. “Look at me, Doctor Kapernick,” she murmured, and as he hesitantly looked back to her, she pressed his fingertips to her cunt and pushed them inside only about an inch or two to start, and he was absolutely terrified, but she got what she wanted, as when she whined his name like he was already making her feel so amazing he looked nearly ready to pass out. “Oh god, Doctor ka-Kapernick,” Ruby ground up against his fingers as they dipped inside of her up to the knuckle, and she made sure she put on a show, her eyes rolling back in her head as he tried to pull his hand away and his fingers out but she just shoved her body against him desperately, each time she thrust his fingers into her, she whined a little more, a little louder, a little more vulgarly whimpering his surname and addressing him as her superior. “It’s okay,” Ruby whispered to him, “you’re not d-dirty or wrong for doing this. Just show me how well you know the human body, Doctor.” Now that- that was enough for him to nearly begin to cry out of sheer shame, guilt, and frustration. The lines separating right and wrong he lived by were closing in on him, and though he wanted out right at this very moment, the look she had in her eyes drew him back in, and he curled his fingers inside of her, rubbing the front wall and pulling them out only to slide them back into her tight pussy, gliding over the same spot as he felt her tending and then relaxing with a loud exhale, “Doctor Kapernick,” Ruby whined, “faster, please,” as he could feel her cunt squeezing around his fingers, pooling her lust for him onto the chair as he looked to her face to make sure he was doing it right. She looked in bliss, biting her bottom lip in a fey smile, eyes looking up at the ceiling as she reached out to grab his arm, shoving his fingers- that happened to be known to belong to a professional pianist- deeper inside of her, deeper, faster, and every time she pushed them back in, he would curl them against her g-spot, his opposite hand that had been resting awkwardly on her thigh pulling up her dress more to investigate her womanhood. Of course, he still could never bring himself to look, as this wasn’t a medical examination, this was a woman exposing herself to him and all of her flaws with it, so he wouldn’t dare make her uncomfortable. That and he didn’t think he could even make himself look. In his mind, though, he had seen this a thousand times or more, in medical school, in the hospital, every nerve, every part to her body, every inside and out was in a chart in his mind, dipping down from the mons to the labia and back up, rubbing his middle finger into her skin and finding her clitoris, which made her jump quite noticeably when he touched her there. He knew it was sensitive, but not like this. It was too real. They say this is what does this and he knew it, but encountering it in the real world was something entirely different because he was now in control of her pleasure and knew nothing of what to do,

“do I—“ he started submissively, and she suddenly retracted, standing up and slowly unzipping the back of her dress, shoving him to his knees and then straddling him on the floor, finding great amusement in how sweaty and gross he looked, his hair sticking to his forehead and how he was panting, his glasses falling to the bridge of his nose, and how he grabbed for them in protest when she put them aside. She pushed down his upper body so he lay flat on his back behind her desk, moving up so her hips were directly above his face,

“You lick it.”

“Is that… sanitary?” Rodney asked, completely ruining the moment for the both of them. Ruby’s face flushed and she seemed to struggle with responding before simply giving up, sitting on his face, shuddering as she felt his mouth on her cunt- and enjoying every moment of him gripping her thighs, breathing heavily as he used his tongue to find her clit and lick it in long, slow motions, and she rocked her hips into it, biting her lip as she whined, her right hand grabbing on his leg and the other trying to grab at his hair, yanking the handfull she could gather, and biting down hard on her lip when in response he gasped and it nearly sounded like a moan. “Don’t- do that,” he managed, muffled by her thighs,

“God, yes, Doctor Kapernick,” she groaned, rolling her hips, “fingers,” she sighed, “please,” and he unsurely brought them back to the entrance of her pussy, and she gasped as they slid back in and her body squeezed around them, tensing as he ground up against her g-spot, were pulled out, and thrust into her again, deep as his knuckle. “Don’t stop, oh, that’s perfect,” Ruby gasped as he continued as best he could, massaging her inside and out, tongue rolling over her clit and fingers digging so deep, curling erotically into her sweet spot as she choked him of air with her legs, and she leaned back, losing her balance and catching herself just barely, one hand between his legs and the other at his side. She felt him tense and stop immediately, wriggling out slightly from beneath her enough to sit with his head up, gasping for breath and coughing into the crook of his arm, panting, dripping down his chin and onto his shirt, and when he noticed, he looked mortified,

“My- my work shirt is ruined,” he stammered in shock, and Ruby, still not finished, managed to stand up and get off of him for a moment, sitting up defiantly,

“Then take it off,” she told him, and he looked absolutely horrified,

“No. Absolutely not.” And she just shrugged,

“Suit yourself, then,” and pulled him close to her, pressing her lips against his mouth and kissing him deep and hard, and by the time they stopped, he was coughing and struggling to breathe, and Ruby let him sit back up on his own as he grabbed about in his pockets until he pulled out an inhaler, and she burst out in giggles.

“What? Do you think lung disease is funny?” He barked at her, and she just laughed even harder, nearly ass naked on the floor of her office behind her desk, and the thing she found he most funny is that Doctor Kapernick almost had an asthma attack.

“You’re so cute,” she cooed, reaching back to unclip her bra and grinning in amusement as he tried to stop her in the name of decency, but it was on the floor and she was slipping his fingers into her mouth so slowly and sensually she could nearly feel all the blood in his body rush straight to his penis. Her tongue glided over his pointer and middle finger, taking them and back rubbing her clit with them as if it were her own hand and she was in bed touching herself to the thought of him, rutting against him and breathing in sharp gasps, pulling them down to use her pussy as lube and back up to rub vigorously right on the perfect spot, every second she did this he watched her in amazement and arousal, how beautiful such a woman could be when engulfed in pleasure, how she gasped and hitched out his first name like it were god’s name himself, frantically shoving his digits into her cunt, his fingertips rubbing the right spot as she used her own hand to massage her clit, her thighs beginning to tremble a little as she begged him to go faster, deeper, “Rodney—“ she gasped, “don’t stop please don’t stop-!” The higher her voice went the more it was music to his ears, gasping his name in sheer ecstasy as her legs shuddered, and she shoved her free hand onto her mouth as she bucked her hips into his hand, crying out what would’ve been his name as she squirted all over his chest, tears blooming in the corner of her crossed eyes as she climaxed, fireworks erupting in her stomach and stinging in just the right way, as she came down quickly and he stared up at her in shock and disgust, yet still breathless, speechless at how she somehow seemed even more gorgeous after orgasming all over him.  
They made a run for the bathroom ten minutes later, and Ruby tied her hair up into a tiny ponytail, letting Rodney take off his dress shirt in the safety of a locked stall, tossing it over and waiting for Ruby to fetch something from her office for him to wear. She managed to find a few plain dress shirts and handed one off to him, telling him it’d be much too big but he could tuck it into his pants and everything would be okay. He looked kind of silly but for these purposes he let it slide.

“So how do you feel?” Ruby asked nervously as Rodney hadn’t spoken with his usual character in a while, “are you- okay? Oh- you know I won’t tell anyone right?”

“It’s not that,” he started, and just as his face had return to its normal pale color, his cheeks started turning red again as he struggled to find the right words, “e-epididymal hypertension would be my best guess,” he had his hands shoved in his pockets and was waiting for her to say something, anything, but she was really just googling what the hell that meant. A few seconds a bit late, she gasped,

“Ohhh-“ She understood, “im so sorry!” and his ears started turning red in embarrassment, shutting himself into a stall as fast as he could, “I totally didn’t remember that happens, I’m really sorry you’re hurting.”

“It’s fine,” he stated coldly, unable to rid his mind of the image of Ruby orgasming with his fingers buried inside of her, the same heat twitching feverishly inside of him, but it hurt still. He took a deep breath as Ruby asked to be let in, unbuckling his belt in humiliation, “I’ll deal with it, you can just- just go.” And no matter how much she asked and apologized he wouldn’t let her do anything about it, so she left, guiltily to her office again. His belt on the floor, his slacks unzipped and his mind racing. Now this- this was dirty and wrong and awful and disgusting. He could hardly force himself to whip out, even though he did this every time he used the bathroom, just knowing he was aroused in a sexual way disgusted him, so he didn’t go any further, abandoning that mission almost immediately and zipping back up, leaving his pride in the bathroom when he left, and it was just then that Ruby happened to be entering the bathroom with his clipboard he had left in her office, and when they collided at he doorway of the bathroom, she ended up , coincidentally enough, on top of him.

“I’m so sorry!” She sat up, basically straddling him again and picking up his clipboard off of the floor as he struggled to get out from under her, averting his eyes as though looking at her would tell her how disgusting he was and felt, and when he didn’t say anything else, she placed the item back down, awkwardly looking up at him, then down, then up again, “so I’m guessing you didn’t do anything?”

“That’s disgusting. Of course I didn’t.” He retorted sharply, and she seemed insulted by this quite intimately,

“Rodney—“

“Doctor Kapernick.”

“Doctor Kapernick,” she got up on one knee, then on both, “are you sure,” she popped the button on his slacks open, “I can’t help you out?” And he just about slapped her before she ran her hand over his crotch and a bolt of electricity hit him straight in the abdomen, knocking the words out of his mouth and the anger out of his hand. “Everything about you is perfect, and this is completely natural. You aren’t dirty or breaking any rules. Just relax,” but he couldn’t, tapping his shoe on the floor and listening to it echo as Ruby tried to take off his belt and he freaked out on her, stating if she was going to undress him he’d get up and leave immediately. Now at this point she could tell he had some issue with his body, and so she respectfully unzipped his pants, slowly reached inside his fly, and pulled down the hem of his briefs, whipping out his below average erection and watching how his breath caught in his throat. “Look at me,” she purred softly to him, but he refused, and so she wrapped her hand around it and asked again, and all he could do was start tapping his foot harder on the floor as she just barely stroked him off, making sure she was gentle and delicate, but in the first thirty seconds or so, he grabbed her hand, panting, telling her to wait just a minute, and when he gave her the okay to keep doing whatever she was doing, he only lasted another five seconds before he told her to stop again. He clearly couldn’t get into this as much as he should’ve, and so she came up with a bright new idea, locking them into the largest stall, pinning him to the wall (on her knees of course because she was nearly twice his height in heels), and kissed him. He was shocked, but held her face in both hands, mirroring her intensity as best she could as she grabbed his dick again, this time with more of an intent, pulling away and getting steady on her knees as she stuck out her tongue and licked from the bottom to the top, and he winced, with a pitiful,

“Ruby—“ as he ejaculated far too quickly than anticipated, her name followed by a series of loud moans as she jacked him off through his climax, which was much more adorable than she would’ve thought, his whole body overwhelmed by pleasure as his eyes rolled back into his head and his legs gave out, and he was slumped against the wall, breathing hard, hot, and heavy, “you- you just-“

“Did that feel good?” She asked him gently, leaning over him and giving him a gentle kiss on his head, “Doctor?”

“It’s— just Rodney.” Managed the neurosurgeon, making himself decent again before he felt comfortable to talk to her again, and so the two just sat there together for at least the next half hour, Ruby comforting Rodney and Rodney venting to her about how absolutely disgusting he felt, and by the end of their shifts, Ruby offered Rodney a night at her place so they could talk in private. Wink!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
